1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates to designing electronic mail (email) messages, and, more particularly, the instant invention relates to the editing of content and layout of email messages.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One way organizations have typically provided information, such as advertisements, coupons, news, etc., to customers, members, and/or the public in general is through mass distributions of mail. The Internet allows distribution of information to be performed cheaper and quicker through email rather than traditional mail. Using email, an organization can generate an email message containing, for example, an advertisement or a newsletter and nearly instantly send the email to recipients around the world.
Despite the cost reduction in distributing information by sending email rather than traditional mail, organizations, such as corporations, non-profit groups, and community or religious organizations, can still spend large amounts of money and time to prepare and transmit an effective email campaign to a large number of recipients. For example, organizations may hire designers to design email layouts, graphics, text, and advertising elements individualized for each email campaign. Organizations may also purchase computer systems to generate and transmit the email and hire technology experts to upkeep these computer systems.
To ease the creation of effective email campaigns, email design tools have been developed. Such tools include wizards and templates that provide organizations with tools to more easily design effective email campaigns. Furthermore, email transmission services have been developed that manage recipient lists and transmit email messages. Such services allow an organization to transmit large numbers of email messages to extensive recipient lists without the need to purchase specialized computer systems or hire experts to maintain such computer systems.